Blog
Insights into the purpose, creation '''and '''maintenance '''of a blog. Also covered: '''philosophy '''and '''guest blogging. Resources * Why blog? (Article on Personal Branding Blog, Dec 19, 2014) * Also: Susan Gilbert on Personal Branding Blog, Feb 6, 2015. ** Visibility, trust, reliability ** Contains valuable tips how to go about it! ** Convert leads into sales General Advice * Needs its own name ** Headline, tagline with purpose * Do your target market research (source: Personal Branding Blog, Feb 6 2015, link above) ** Then meet the needs of that audience * Create a login box and attach at end of articles * A mission I love * Target audience ** Ask them what they want * Blog posts: use image with text and my logo on it! (example) * Have a regular schedule * Use it to showcase your services, products... ** Be sure to have high quality content first! * Guest Posting: use only your best content Design & Setup Article on Social Media Examiner, May 19, 2015 # Layout: e.g. no sidebars, 1 or 2 sidebars # Mobile: beautiful Altitude theme (Studiopress) # Many opt-ins! Getresponse's Form Builder / SumoMe / OptinMonster # SEO: fill fields, using e.g. Yoast's plugin. Important! # Social sharing! Shareaholic | Filament | See also below # Analytics: Google! Info in article re. Webmaster Tools etc. # User Accounts: for every blogger Social Media Integration * Include a pin button (Pinterest) with your blog images * Integrate Click to Tweet so users can share your tweetable phrases! Content Ideas (Post Types) What to post? Carol Tice has a ton! * The How-To Video: interesting personality, effective technique, prod values * Similarly: how-to post ** Step by step! * Announcement * Q&A Series: webinars, teleseminars, interviews: customers, experts, employees * Answer a common question (FAQ-type post) * Feature: employee, partner, entrepreneur, client * Money-making opportunity * Mention companies, celebrities * Interview: interesting people * Round up expert advice * Multimedia: slideshows, video, audio * Co-opt current news * Trend mashup * Observe and report on topics that drive high traffic * Follow-up posts/updates on similar topics * Offer alternate take to current big stances * Link roundups re. popular topics * Forecast trends, future * Review or compare products * Educate customers: e.g. which choice to make? * Top-X-List * One-point list * Fresh data (new research) * Professional Networking: be nice, relevant, interesting * Giveaway * Write about small, quick wins: techniques that are fast to implement and generate benefit! Best: from my own experience. Include either of these: ** Step-by-step breakdown ** Video ** And then opportunity to subscribe * Combine the above! Strategy For a successful business blog: * Establish Goals ** Why a blog? ** Purpose for me? ** Purpose for audience? * Blog's Purpose ** Why should ppl visit? ** What makes my info special? * Audience research ** Same profile as customer ** Who are they? ** What to do they need? * Decide posting frequency ** Reasonable schedule ** Post regularly (doesn't have to be often) * Identify writers ** Find ppl to join you * Editorial calendar ** Virtual agenda / to-do list * Develop blog brand ** Perception to readers ** Design, colours, style * Write ** Compelling, engaging * Market ** Everything to do after publishing ** 35 ways * Measure your success ** See article for ideas Monetizing * Use the "Funnel Strategy": visitors take a planned pathway through my blog ending in a sale *# What is my best niche? *#* Overlap between benefitting audience, my passion and expertise *# What are the markets in my niche? *#* Think about people's urgency *# Which product would be a good fit? *# How can my blog setup support the funnel? *# What content will draw readers into the funnel? Guest Blogging * Copyblogger on safe guest blogging ** About Matt Cutts' "Guest Blogging is dead" article and developments since ** Use "rel=nofollow" to be safe with links (re. shady sites) * Checklist: ** Content quality: does it fit the audience? Inform? Entertain? Clear? Fitting my host? ** Check backlinks: use "nofollow" for odd ones ** Focus on social networking: G+ authorship, then Twitter/Facebook share ** Niche ** Get mentions from media! ** Terminology: "contributor" instead of "guest blogger"? Invent my own! ** Infographics ** Include links in body (to strong sites!) ** Write in the voice of the audience * Tom Ewer recommends: combination of "Hire Me" page and bylines (on clients' pages!) Getting Comments * Get rid of spambots, ensure respectful dialogue * Make in-person connections ** Market the blog to them ** On business card ** Make a mastermind group * Headlines with obvious benefit => share on social media * Don't pack all the information into my article * Request comments: question at the end ("What's your take?" / "How do you...?") * Controversy: tackle the great issues in my niche * Go negative! Negative headlines generate more traffic ** "How to aggravate top bloggers so they'll never help you" * Hold a contest: "bribe" them *Write to one person, and one person alone * Speak their language! * Check for comments regularly and respond - personally, specific! ** "I read your message first thing this morning. Wow! Already shared the feedback with my team!" ** "I met with the team this morning and we decided..."